Pengikut Iblis
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Ketika cintanya pada Anzu di tolak, percobaan bunuh diri Leo gagal, dia telah mencoba berbagai aksi heboh sampai yang paling menjanjikan sekalipun untuk segera mati. Hampir putus asa dan gelisah, Leo bertemu dengan Dementia, iblis seksi yang menjanjikan padanya untuk mendapat cara terbaik agar segera mati, dengan imbalan Leo harus jadi pengikutnya. Menjadi pengikut iblis.


Warning : OOC , Death Character, oneshoot.

Karakter di sini bukan milik saya, kecuali para OC.

Summary :

Ketika cintanya pada Anzu di tolak, percobaan bunuh diri Leo gagal, dia telah mencoba berbagai aksi heboh sampai yang paling menjanjikan sekalipun untuk segera mati. Hampir putus asa dan gelisah, Leo bertemu dengan Dementia, iblis seksi yang menjanjikan padanya untuk mendapat cara terbaik agar segera mati, dengan imbalan Leo harus jadi pengikutnya. Menjadi pengikut iblis.

 _ **"Tidak ada cara untuk mati. Sekeras apapun kau berusaha, sekuat apapun kau merencanakannya, Tuhan tidak akan mengizinkan jika kau belum saatnya untuk mati."**_

 _ **"Makanya, aku bilang padamu, aku bukan manusia lemah yang memiliki otak kecil sepertimu, aku tidak percaya dengan adanya Tuhan, itu yang membuatku kuat. Anggaplah aku ini seperti sesuatu yang menjadi musuh Tuhan."**_

 _ **"Kau bilang kau tak percaya Tuhan, jadi kau iblis? Atau sesuatu yang lain?"**_

 _ **"Aku Dementia, iblis yang menyamar menjadi manusia yang di buang ke bumi. Aku akan membantumu mati tapi jadilah pengikutku, Leo."**_

 _ **"Aku akan jadi pengikutmu, asalkan aku mati. Anzu mengabaikan aku, jadi untuk apa aku hidup?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **\- Pengikut Iblis. -**

Iblis di sana, aku ingin menyebutnya begitu, aku bertemu dengannya sehari yang lalu ketika mencoba terjun dari ketinggian 12 lantai apartement tempatku tidur. Dia mengizinkanku untuk mengambil cara terbaik untuk segera mati, cara terbaik yang indah, memukau atau bahkan kalian tidak akan pernah melihat cara ini sebelumnya.

Dementia namanya, ia lebih tinggi dariku, kulitnya sangat putih, rambutnya merah seperti nyala api, sewarna dengan mata. Suaranya sangat seksi dan menor. Dia sangat berbeda dari Anzu, gadis bertubuh kecil yang mengabaikanku.

Kukatakan pada Dementia bahwa aku ingin mati dengan cara yang tenang, elegan dan tidak merasakan sakit atau bertemu dengan malaikat maut. Ajalku akan sangat menggoda, bahkan orang lain pun akan tergiur untuk ikut bersamaku, dalam jerat hangatku, jika mereka melihat caraku mati.

Sepintas, iblis di depanku nampak seperti wanita kebanyakan. Cantik untuk berkeliaran di kota yang seperti ini. Bibirnya yang bergerak kala mengajakku bicara, menuntunku untuk segera menikmati tubuhnya, bergelut dalam keringat dan menghabiskan malam bersama.

Tapi, tujuanku bukan untuk tidur dengan dirinya, meski tubuhku ini terus memberontak dan meminta, libidoku mulai naik dan naik, tak terbendung lagi. Hingga tujuanku untuk mati nyaris terlupakan.

"Hei, Leo." Panggilnya padaku. Ia melambaikan tangan, menyuruhku untuk mendekatinya. Dia benar-benar iblis yang menggoda, ugghh.

Aku mendelik, menolak hasrat. "Apa, jalang?"

Dia diam untuk beberapa detik. Lalu menyeringai. "Jangan panggil aku jalang, semua iblis punya nama karena mereka juga di lahirkan, tolol. Namaku, Dementia. Dasar, manusia tidak berguna!"

"Iblis, identik dengan segala hal yang kotor. Itu cocok untukmu, Dementia." Aku melanjutkan. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu penasaran?"

"Kau takut dengan air?"

Alisku menukik. "Air?" Lalu tertawa keras. "Jangan tolol, manusia terbau sekalipun tidak takut dengan air."

Dementia, memutar bola mata. "Leo, aku punya cara keren untuk mati. Kau akan aku masukkan ke cairan asam, mayatmu tak akan di temukan. Jangan kuatir, panasnya neraka seperti itu kok." Jelas Dementia seolah ungkapan barusan terasa istimewa.

Itu cara yang masuk akal, meninggalkan jejak kematian agar tidak di temukan siapapun, aku memang tidak mau mayatku di temukan siapapun, termasuk teman-teman Yumenosaki. Aku bisa menjadi arwah penasaran yang buruk rupa, tapi mati dengan cara yang tenang.

"Apa rasanya sakit?"

"Secepat kau tersiram air panas dan secepat tidur. Mati tak seburuk itu, Leo."

"Apa mati itu sakit?"

Dementia, mengamuk. "Mana aku tahu! Aku ini abadi."

Aku tertawa. "Aku jadi tahu kenapa Tuhan membuangmu, iblis yang tak berguna di neraka." Cetusku bukan main.

Dementia, dia tidak tersinggung sekalipun dengan ini. Dia malah menganggap ini sangat lucu hingga tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, dada besarnya naik-turun, aku yang tengah melihatnya meneguk ludah beberapakali. Kali ini, aku benar-benar tak tahan.

"Boleh kukatakan padamu, Leo? Para penghuni neraka mengusirku karena aku ini terlalu seksi dan mereka semua menyukaiku. Akan terjadi kekacauan nanti di sana, di buang adalah satu-satunya, kecuali aku dapat pengikut dan aku dapat kembali!"

Aku menolaknya. "Jangan mengada-ngada, setan nakal."

"Kau bahkan menolak itu, Leo. Oh, akan kutemui kau besok dan cara ini akan menjadi cara yang terbaik untukmu mati."

Aku tersenyum nakal. "Kuharap begitu, bersenanglah, Dementia."

.

.

.

Pagi itu aku menemui Dementia, iblis yang membuat hariku berantakan, sebenarnya ini hampir siang. Dengan mengucapkan namanya saja, yang terlintas di pikiranku adalah tidur sepanjang malam bersamanya. Aku akan menjadi bersemangat jika hal itu terjadi.

Tapi, yah, hal seperti itu tidak mungkin. Dementia datang padaku bukan untuk hal yang semacam ini dan itu. Aku ingat bagaimana dia datang, dia berdiri tepat di balkon apartementku, senyumnya yang tajam membuat atensiku padanya semakin menarik, ia membawaku ke atas ketika aku mencoba untuk melompat.

Dan hari ini aku ada di depan, sebuah kafe. Yah, dia membawaku ke sebuah kafe. Kafe manusia yang penuh dengan manusia juga makanan manusia. Aku tidak tahu kalau iblis seperti dirinya menyantap makanan manusia.

Juga, aku melihat Dementia di sana, duduk dengan setelan super pendek berwarna merah, senada dengan rambut pendek sebahu dan warna matanya. Pelayan lelaki di sebelah sana menatapi terus, matanya menggeryangi tubuh Dementia dengan penuh nafsu.

"Lama." Ia berkomentar.

Aku sedikit membual. "Macet."

"Tidak, kau berkelahi dengan Sena."

Aku tertawa. "Oh, jadi kau ini stalker?"

"Langsung ke point, ini, minum ini."

"Apa ini?"

Aku menatap bimbang. Ia menyodorkan cairan merah pekat berbau amis dalam cangkir keramik berwarna hijau. Sedikit bingung tentang pelayan tolol macam apa yang membuatkan minuman semacam ini pada pelanggan, jadi, aku berasumsi minuman ini racikan dari Dementia.

Entahlah ini benda apa. Aku juga tidak mau mencaritahu setelah melihat cangkir ini, mata merah Dementia seolah menyuruhku untuk tak bertanya terlalu banyak.

"Kau yakin mau mati hanya karena Anzu menolak dirimu?"

"Sangat yakin!"

Dementia meremehkan. "Dasar ras lemah! Aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika kau sudah mati nanti, karena tidak ada manusia yang bisa di hidupkan kembali. Aku bukan Elswyth."

"Elswyth?"

"Penyihir. Nenek sihir yang bisa menghidupkan orang mati."

"Ohh..."

Aku mengangguk-angguk seolah tahu maksud dari semuanya. Kulirik cangkir itu, bergantian dengan menatap wajah Dementia.

"Leo, cepatlah." Tuntutnya.

"Oke.. oke.." Untuk memastikan, aku mendekatkan cangkir sedikit demi sedikit. Bau amis itu mulai menguar, aku hampir muntah.

Cangkir keramik tertahan di bibirku, aku menahan napas akibat bau yang memuakkan dari dalam sini. Benar-benar bau busuk, seperti kotoran kuda saja.

Kupejamkan mata dan mulai menelannya.

'Glek'

Satu tegukan.

'Glek'

Dua tegukan.

'Glek'

Tegukan terakhir.

Seluruh isi cangkir habis, cangkir itu tergelincir, lepas dari genggaman tangan, pecah di lantai, berserakan dengan noda merah di lantai.

Rasanya aku ingin tertawa sangat keras. Aku berhasil mati. Aku berhasil mati. Berhasil mati.

Aku bangkit, memuntahkan sedikit cairan merah itu hingga mengucur ke dagu, lumayan banyak sehingga nampak seperti drakula. Pandanganku kurang jelas, jadi aku meraba-raba jalanan.

Sembari tertawa, tabrak sana, tabrak sini, hingga beberapa kursi kafe terguling, kepalaku mulai pusing dan terasa dingin, tetapi tubuhku terasa panas. Aku sadar kalau aku berjalan sempoyongan dan kepayahan. Dementia juga menghilang dari kursinya.

Menjadi gila dan tak berhenti tertawa, tanganku menggapai pintu. Mendorongnya brutal hingga aku terjungkal, tersungkur lalu jatuh.

Ketika bangkit, aku melihat seseorang.

Dia.

Anzu!

Berdiri di parkiran kafe, ponsel ada di telinga kiri dan tangan kanan sibuk mengetik dengan ponsel lain, ia menunduk, nampak panik dan ketakutan.

Ketika mata kami bertemu, bersamaan dengan itu, ponselku berbunyi. Tertulis huruf kapital yang besar "ANZU"

Dia, Anzu sudah menelponku sebanyak 12 kali, juga beberapa notifikasi mulai bermunculan di ponselku. Aku tidak mengangkatnya! Kenapa aku melakukan hal itu? Kenapa aku malah membuat Anzu cemas?

Bodoh.

Sadar, aku membuka seluruh isi ponselku, mengecek e-mail juga chatting. Benar saja, semua e-mail dan chatting, penuh dengan nama Anzu. Aku mulai membacanya satu-satu, di dalam hati, di tambah air mata yang bercucuran.

Dadaku terasa sakit, aku mulai menangis, semua yang ada di ponsel itu adalah e-mail dari Anzu. Aku yang mengabaikan dia, bukan dia yang mengabaikan aku!

E-mail permintaan maaf yang sangat banyak. Juga betapa kuatirnya Anzu tentang aku. Gadis baik hati yang malang.

Aku mendongak, mencoba mencari, menyeka air mata dan kepedihanku. Namun, Anzu tidak ada di sana lagi, ia berlari, menjauhiku, berbicara dengan teman-temanku yang memasang ekpresi sama seperti Anzu.

Halusinasi.

Apa aku mulai berhalusinasi?

Teman-temanku yang mendengar cerita Anzu mulai berlarian, mendekati aku dan bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja, mereka cemas dan kuatir. Mendengar itu, aku senang.

Tapi.

Terlambat.

Aku sudah lemas, kepalaku membentur pijakan sangat keras. Saat itu, aku mulai merasakan yang namanya...

Mati.

Dalam sisa-sisa napasku, aku menyesal.

Kenapa aku harus mati?

Aku ingin hidup. Bersama Anzu...

Tapi, aku sudah bodoh. Aku menjadi pengikut iblis, selamanya...

END

.

.

.

\- OMAKE. -

"Dementia, kau jahat sekali. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Anzu itu suka juga pada anak itu? Dia sepertinya sangat marah."

"Cih. Semua manusia itu sama, mudah di goda dan gampang di pengaruhi. Leo itu ras lemah, penyesalan datang di akhir, Lucifer temanku."

Lucifer tertawa, menambah kesan seram. Ia mengedipkan mata. Kemudian berpaling, mengamati neraka tempatnya bersemayam. "Setidaknya kau punya pengikut baru, anak bodoh yang putus cinta lumayan juga ya?"

"Yah, dia jauh dari Tuhan. Makanya dia begitu, bukankah semuanya sudah jelas, Lucifer?"

Lucifer tertawa dalam hati, menerka-nerka apa yang selanjutnya akan ajudannya lakukan. Merekrut orang baru untuk penghuni neraka selanjutnya sempat ia pikirkan, tapi, melihat Leo yang seperti ini dan itu nampaknya Lucifer langsung berpikiran lain.

Lantas, ia bertanya. "Selanjutnya kau mau apa?"

"Mencari manusia yang cukup bodoh, kuharap teman-temannya tak mencari Elswyth!"

Lucifer, berang. "Elswyth, Elswyth. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menggoda seorang ahli boneka?"

Dementia, menyeringai. "Ide bagus."

END


End file.
